Belles Blondes et Blouses Blanches
by Brittana Madness
Summary: Faberry, Brittana. Deux blondes, deux infirmières, deux univers différent. O.S Faberrytana. Lemon


**O.S en deux partie écrit en collaboration avec ma bichette, également connue sous le pseudo d'Hitomie Kruger, qui s'est occupée de la partie Faberry. Le Brittana et le _lemon _est/sera écrit par moi.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Bonne lecture et désolée si il reste des fautes !**

* * *

_Journal personnel du médecin Rachel Berry de la division Sud-Ouest._

_An 1948. Jour 6ème du 12ème mois._

_La guerre fait rage tout autour de nous. Les fusillades et les bombardements raisonnent constamment tout autour du campement qui nous sert de repère. Même si je fais partie du régiment le plus "dangereux", j'ai de la chance de faire partie du campement Sud-Ouest, celui qui est le moins toucher par les ennemis. J'ai certes moins de chance de faire partie de ce conflit qui m'écœure mais je suis bien contente de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour essayer de sauver notre patrie. Faire partie de ces hommes et de ces femmes à se faire massacrer sans pitié pour une patrie qui ne se soucie même pas de leur sort aurait dû me déprimer ou même me révulser. Mais je suis ainsi, toujours à voir le bon côté des choses les plus horribles._

_Manquant d'effectif masculin, l'armée avait décider d'enrôler des jeunes femmes à se battre sur le front, luttant difficilement pour garder la vie sauve. Je penses sans arrêt à tout ces êtres humains, traités comme de la viande, à se faire fusiller et massacrer sans pitié, priant pour que ce ne soit pas moi à la prochaine explosion. Voilà mon quotidien. Voir des lambeaux de chairs exploser sous des bombardements d'obus, voir des têtes tranchées par des explosion de bombes, et essayer de garder mon calme. Ne pas céder à la panique, c'est tout ce que je me dis. Sauver les rares personnes qui ont encore une chance de survie, ainsi que ma peau est tout ce qui compte._

J'étais planquée dans mon trou de souris comme tout le monde, complètement recroquevillée je ne pouvais que prier pour être épargnée alors que l'enfer s'abattait encore sur nous. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que les boches nous bombardaient avec leur mortier, la huitième fois cette semaine et Dieu seul savait encore combien de fois nous devrions subir tout ça. Déjà deux semaines que nous tenions le front sans jamais reculer. Nous sommes en décembre et bien que nos généraux nous avaient promis une victoire facile et un retour au pays pour Noël, je doute fortement que ce soit le cas ou alors il faudrait finir cette maudite guerre d'ici 18 jours... Les explosions se font de plus en plus espacé, c'est bientôt la fin ou du moins je l'espérais et maintenant j'ai le temps d'entendre certains des gémissement de douleur.

-DOC !

Encore des gémissement, des cris, ''Doc''... Je sais que c'est moi qu'ils appellent, et je sais aussi que je dois y aller, je dois me levé, sortir de mon trou et courir à l'aveugle jusqu'à la source de ces cris tout en espérant ne pas me recevoir un obus sur la tête, ne pas être touché par des éclats, car si ça arrive qui appellera un ''doc'' pour moi ? Dans ces moments-là il ne faut pas réfléchir au risque de se retrouver paralysé par la peur qui déjà engourdie jour et nuit mon cerveau. Je m'encourage mentalement ''Aller Rachel tu vas y arriver comme toujours!''.

Ma Browning sur l'épaule et mon casque bien fixé sur ma tête, je me lève et me met à courir de toutes mes forces, la respiration difficile dû au nuage de poussière et au froid qui me donne l'impression que mes poumons vont éclater et je sais que seule l'adrénaline me permet de ne pas m'écrouler. Tout autour de moi n'est que chaos, les arbres autour de notre position sont presque tous à terre et les impact laissés par les obus sont bien trop nombreux. La neige qui nous avait couvert de son manteau blanc est maintenant souillée de terre, d'éclat de bois. Le décors n'est que noir, gris, blanc et l'espace d'un instant j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film. Un mortier abat un énième arbre qui s'abat de tout son long devant moi. Je l'enjambe sans me soucier de la douleur que je ressent et des branches qui déchirent le tissu pourtant solide de mon pantalon ainsi que ma peau. Les explosions se sont finalement arrêté. J'arrive enfin à destination et je reconnais Guarnere à terre. Le sergent Malarkey lui tenait la main et me jeta un regard paniqué. Mon regard parcourt son corps et je dois retenir l'horreur qui s'empare de moi quand je remarque le vide ou devrait se trouver sa jambe gauche. Je prend rapidement la dernière dose morphine que j'avais en ma possession pour l'anesthésier. Le pauvre ne devait même pas savoir dans quel état se trouvait son corps.

-J... J'vais m'en sortir... hein doc ?

Je le rassure sans hésiter un instant. Je lui mentis même pour ne pas qu'il abandonne.

-Tu va t'en sortir soldat!

Je fais de mon mieux pour panser la plaie temporairement. Le sang qu'il avait perdu se mêlait à la neige et à la terre, le rouge était la seule couleur vive que je voyais depuis des jours.

-Il faut l'évacuer!

Une fois l'appel passé il faut moins de dix minutes aux soldat de la base arrière pour venir nous chercher. Je les aides à hisser Guarnere à l'arrière de la Jeep et je monte avec eux, espérant trouver du matériel médical car j'en manquais cruellement depuis des semaines.

Une fois arrivé à la base arrière, un petit village que nous avions repris des mains de l'ennemi quelques semaines plus tôt, j'accompagne mon équipier qui est emmené par le personnel médical. Comme à chaque fois lorsque j'entre, je suis frappé par l'odeur du sang, encore plus dominante dans cet espace clos que sur le champ de bataille, les blessés qui arrivent régulièrement sont pris en charge parfois à même le sol faute de place. Je reste debout à l'entrée, faisant attention de ne déranger personne, observant sans la voir la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Puis petit à petit je reprend mes esprit et sans perdre plus de temps je parcourt le bâtiment, je regarde chaque infirmière en blouse blanche délavée et souvent couverte de sang, puis je l'apperçoit. Mon cœur s'accélère. Elle est en train de finir le pansement d'un soldat tout en discutant avec lui. Je m'approche un petit peu sans la déranger profitant qu'elle ne m'ai pas vu pour l'observer. Elle est sublime. Même avec cette blouse trop sale, même avec le visage fatigué et des cernes sous les yeux je la trouve à tomber mais aujourd'hui je remarque un air inquiet inhabituel sur son visage ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils. Elle se lève, replace une mèche blonde rebelle qui s'est échappée de son calot et toujours sans m'apercevoir elle se dirige vers la réserve. Je la suis, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois dans la pièce je décide enfin de lui parler.

-Vous semblez exténuée, mademoiselle Fabray.

Elle sursaute et se retourne pour me faire face. Lorsqu'elle me reconnait, elle me saute dans les bras et enfouit sont visage dans mon cou.

-Rach! Oh mon Dieu Rach!

Je la serre contre moi, trop heureuse de pouvoir être près d'elle pour me préoccupé du pourquoi et je ne peu retenir un léger rire. Le sentiment d'égarement qui avait pris place en moi une fois l'adrénaline redescendu s'évapora. J'étais vraiment bien dans ses bras et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas les quitter. Puis je me souviens que je suis couverte de poussière, de terre et sûrement même de sang.

-Tu ne devrais pas te coller à moi, Quinn. Tu vas être toute sale.

Elle secoue négativement la tête et resserre son emprise sur moi.

-Je m'en fiche j'ai eu si peur. J'ai... j'ai entendu les bombardements et... et...

Son corps tremble comme si elle allait pleuré. Elle avait eut peur pour moi ?

-Hey pourquoi tu pleure ? Regarde je n'ai rien. Et puis ce n'est pas le premier bombardement qu'on subit.

Quinn se recule légèrement, les larmes aux yeux, pour m'observer de la tête aux pieds. Elle remarque le tissus de mon pantalon déchiré, du sang s'en était écouler. J'avais dû me blesser à cause de l'arbre, rien de grave je n'avais pas vraiment mal.

-Tu es blessée, Rachel, fait moi voir ça.

-Ce n'est rien je m'en occuperais plus tard...

-Tu m'en dira tant une fois la blessure infecté. Assied-toi ici.

-J'aimerais prendre une douche avant...

Elle m'essuie une joue avec son pouce.

-En effet tu en as bien besoin mais n'espère pas m'échapper facilement. Vous avez plus qu'intérêt à revenir ici après votre douche sergent Berry.

Son ton mi-taquin, mi-sérieux me fit sourire et je me mis au garde à vous.

-Bien Madame.

Je lui fit un clin d'œil et fila rapidement vers les douches très rudimentaire, mais vu le temps passer sur le front, on pourrait se croire dans un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Lorsque j'eu terminé, je la rejoint et elle me fit signe de la suivre à la réserve. Elle me fait asseoir sur une table. Je soupire et obéis pendant qu'elle prend des bandages et de quoi désinfecter tout ça. Elle reviens, déchire le tissus de ma jambe gauche ce qui la libère de tout son long. Elle grimace légèrement en découvrant les quelques entailles sur ma cuisse, je les avais un peu nettoyer mais elles étaient bien plus profonde que ce que l'avais imaginer. Elle avais eu raison il faut le désinfecter rapidement pour ne pas prendre de risque. Je la laisse faire sachant qu'elle ne me laisserais pas argumenter. Elle était bornée, une vrais tête de mule, et je l'avais vite appris à mes dépend.

On s'était rencontré il y a un mois, ma compagnie avait été envoyer ici pour aider à prendre le village et faire reculer l'ennemi. Depuis, elle est toujours présente dans l'arrière poste et je pris que nous ne soyons pas envoyer sur un autre front, loin d'elle, et ne plus jamais la revoir.

Elle passe un tissus imbibé d'alcool sur mes plaies et je grimace. Elle m'offre un sourire désolé. Une fois terminer, elle prend un rouleau de tissus et s'en sert pour me faire un bandage. Je la sens hésitante quand ses doigts entrent directement en contact avec ma peau et un frisson parcourt la totalité de mon corps. Seule avec personne autour de nous je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir résister à l'envie de l'embrasser et cette situation n'est vraiment pas pour m'arranger. Je me force donc à discuter pour me distraire.

-Tu as bien fait de prendre du tissus à la place d'un vrai bandage, ça aurat été du gâchis pour si peu.

Elle sursauta, comme sortit d'une rêverie et grimaça en secouant la tête.

-Nous n'avons plus de bandage depuis quelques jours...

Je pince les lèvres.

-Vous avez de la morphine ? J'ai ordre de revenir au front avec du matériel.

-Un ravitaillement est prévu pour demain matin.

Sa voix deviens presque suppliante.

-Reste ici cette nuit... Il est déjà tard le jour diminue et... Je pense qu'un repas un peu correct te ferais vraiment du bien. De plus si tu as ordre de revenir avec d'autre morphine et des bandages tu n'as pas le choix.

J'acquiesce, de toute façon elle avait raison et ce n'était pas la première fois que je revenais que le lendemain, il me suffira de contacter la compagnie pour les prévenir et avoir l'accord.

Elle termine le bandage et ses mains s'attardent plus que nécessaire sur ma cuisse. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et je me retrouve prisonnière de ses orbes envoûtante. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, en plein débat intérieur alors que je suis douloureusement consciente de sa main toujours sur moi. Je retiens ma respiration quand elle commence à bouger son pouce, me caressant légèrement. Mes yeux tombent sur ses lèvres, et, prise de folie je me penche pour les capturer. Le contact est doux, divin. Elle reste figé quelques secondes et mon cœur bat à tout rompre, la peur qu'elle se recule m'envahit, puis, très timidement, elle répond à mon baiser. Je souris, heureuse, et passe mes bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de moi et la calant entre mes jambes. Très vite l'étreinte deviens plus passionné et je fis courir ma langue sur ses douces lèvres, demandant l'accès qu'elle m'accorde immédiatement. Le baiser dura, sans se soucier du monde extérieur. Il n'y avait plus de guerre, plus de mort, plus de malheur, plus de douleur. Juste nous et notre étreinte.

A bout de souffle elle brise le contact presque douloureusement et haletante elle pose son front contre le mien. Elle me dévisage, les sourcils légèrement froncé par son inquiétude et mon Dieu j'ai envie de recommencer à l'embrasser, de l'embrasser pour l'éternité. Je lui offre un sourire attendris avant de l'a rassurer.

-Ça fait des jours que je rêve de faire ça.

Elle rigole, soulagée, et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois délicatement, puis, à nouveau la passion nous consume et mon corps me prie d'aller plus loin.

Je me détache d'elle à regret, me lève sous son regard interrogateur et ferme la porte de la réserve. Je me retourne vers elle et quand nos regards se croisent de nouveau, elle comprend. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, je la vois calculer les risques dans sa petite tête et mon sourire s'élargit. Elle hésite encore un court instant avant de se lever et de ressouder nos lèvres assez violemment. Je suis surprise par la force qu'elle met dans son baiser, mais je n'en suis pas moins heureuse.

Mes yeux se ferment automatiquement alors que j'entoure sa taille frêle avec délicatesse. Elle me prend de cours en me plaquant contre la porte, me coupant le souffle, déjà perdu entre ses lèvres. Je sens sa bouche se déplacer dans mon cou, le parsemant de baiser léger, m'envoyant encore plus dans les nuages. Je ferme les paupières, profitant à fond du moment, parcourant son dos du bout des doigts. Je dégage sa blouse d'un geste un peu brusque, la décollant de mon corps quelques secondes. J'en profite pour l'empoigner par les épaules, la remplaçant. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, assombris. J'esquisse un léger sourire et colle ma bouche contre la sienne, caressant sa langue sans gêne avec passion. Mes mains se font plus aventureuse, se glissant sous son haut. Un gémissement étouffer s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes quand mes doigts frais rencontrent sa peau bouillante. Un sourire se forme malgré moi sur mes lèvres, contente de l'effet que je lui produit. Ses mains se posent sur mes fesses et elle rapproche nos corps encore plus, si cela aurait été possible.

Je glisse mes lèvres jusque sur la peau de son cou, reniflant son parfum de fleurs en posant de léger baiser enflammer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire un petit suçon sous son oreille, la faisant gémir encore. Mes mains effleurent la limite de son soutien-gorge, et je la sens haleter. Je décolle ma bouche de sa peau et lui passe son haut au-dessus de sa tête. Ses lèvres se recollent aux miennes avec douceur et elle me fais reculer jusque sur le lit de fortune servant de couchette pour les infirmiers de garde. Je m'y installe et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, la rapprochant rapidement de moi. Je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne, me délectant de leurs douceur et de leur goût acidulé. Nos langues se retrouvent instentannément dans un ballet enfiévré et passionner. Elle m'arrache littéralement la fine chemise que je portais en reportant ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je passe mes mains dans son dos et atteins l'attache de son sous-vêtement, quand je la sens aspiré ma peau. J'aurais la belle surprise d'un petit suçon demain matin !

J'arrive à détacher son soutien-gorge que je jette à travers la pièce et j'empoigne doucement ses seins à pleine main, lui extirpant un gémissement, la faisant se cambrer. Je saute à terre et la retourne sur le lit d'un seul mouvement sans briser notre étreinte. Je colle immédiatement ma bouche contre sa poitrine, enroulant une de pointe durci avec ma langue. Elle se couche sur le matelas fin en sortant un léger râle rauque. Ses mains se pressent contre mon crâne, et je mordille son sein, puis l'autre, pendant une dizaines de minutes, avant qu'elle ne me remonte le visage à sa hauteur, m'embrassant goulûment. Je me hisse sur le lit, entre ses jambes, plaçant, sans le faire exprès, un genou contre son intimité trempé. Un gémissement sonore sort de sa bouche alors qu'elle décolle nos lèvres et qu'elle se cambre en arrière. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je presse un peu plus mon genou contre son sexe, couvrant sa poitrine et son cou de baisers ardent.

Ses mains resserrent fortement leur poigne sur le drap quand mes lèvres passent sur son ventre. Je me redresse, plaçant mes genoux de chaque côtés de ses cuisses, et lui retire sa jupe. Elle m'empoigne par les cheveux et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes avec ardeur, ce qui me fais perdre l'équilibre. Je m'affale sur elle, gémissant quand nos peau rentrent en contact, réchauffant un peu plus mon bas-ventre. Je me débarrasse rapidement de son shorty noir, voulant encore plus de contact avec elle. J'ouvre les yeux pour croiser ses prunelles sombres, emplit de désir et de luxure. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure sans gêne, augmentant mon excitation, qui se ressent entre mes jambes également. Je me baisse en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, plus légèrement tout en enfonçant un doigt en elle. Elle gémit fortement tandis que je commence mes va et vient en elle. Chaque mouvements lui extirpent un gémissement plus fort que le précédent. Elle a les yeux fermer, les pommettes rougies, la bouche entrouverte et à ce moment, je ne peut m'empêcher de me dire que c'est le tableau le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vu.

Tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, j'introduis un second doigts en elle, accélérant mes mouvements. Ses gémissements augmentent en intensité et je sens que sa jouissance est proche. J'enfonce un troisième doigt tout en maintenant le rythme imposé.

Au bout de quelques poussées, elle éclate dans un cri sexy et rauque, cirant mon nom, qui résonne dans la pièce. Je l'embrasse et m'allonge à côté d'elle, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Toujours essouffler, elle tourne sa tête vers moi, me fixant étrangement. Son regard parcourt mon corps et un sourire de prédateur se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se tourne complètement vers moi, enjambant mon bassin, plaquant ses lèvres aux miennes.

C'est partis pour un second round !

* * *

L'heure du repas arrive bien vite et nous sommes toutes les deux encore dans notre bulle. Nous mangeons en nous dévorant des yeux. La nuit qui passa fut sûrement la plus heureuse de ma vie. Ne vous méprenez pas nous n'avons rien fait. Je l'ai juste prise dans mes bras et nous avons dormis ainsi. Dans tout le malheur qu'était cette guerre, moi Rachel Berry, j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer cette sublime créature.

Très tôt dans la mâtinée, les avions de largage volèrent au dessus du village et pleins de caisses furent parachutées. La bonne humeur gagna tout le monde mais déjà je devais repartir au front. Nous marchions côte à côte, mon esprit repartit vers ce qu'il c'était passé la veille dans la réserve et mes sourcils se froncèrent.

-Ça ne vas pas?

Je tourne la tête et rencontre le regard inquiet de Quinn.

-Hum je me demandais comment c'était possible que personne ne soit venus dans la réserve hier pendant qu'on... Hum tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle fronça à son tour les sourcils.

-Maintenant que tu en parle... Je suppose qu'on à eut de la chance.

Aucune de nous n'avait remarquer à ce moment là qu'une autre infirmière du nom de Brittany, nous observait avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage avant de repartir vaquer a ses occupations.

Les quelques heures de paix que je venais de vivre me redonnèrent le moral perdu et j'espérais pouvoir remonté celui de mes coéquipiers. La Jeep m'attendais et j'étais prêtes. Mon sac sur l'épaule mon arme sur l'autre et une tenue propre j'échange un dernier regard avec celle qui fait batte mon cœur. Après une promesse silencieuse et un dernier sourire, me voilà repartis pour l'enfer mais cette fois-ci, je me rend compte que la boule dans mon estomac c'est un peu relâchée.

* * *

**The End**

**Alors ? Des avis ? Donnez-les, et je les transmettrais à ma bichette ;)**

**Prochain O.S, Brittana !**


End file.
